Digital signatures are a popular and effective way of validating the authenticity of a file. Files may be digitally signed using a private key which may be known to only the signatory. The digital signature of a file may be verified by any device with access to the public key of the signatory. Digitally signed files may be verified to have been created by a known sender and to have not been subject to tampering. Both of these properties may be important for sensitive transactions such as financial transfers and software distribution. Because large quantities of transactions may include sensitive information, an efficient method of authenticating the files involved may be very beneficial.
Unfortunately, not all devices may be equipped to authenticate signed files. For example, some devices may not have access to the public key of a signatory. Furthermore, verifying a digital signature may be a resource-intensive process unsuited for certain devices. Traditional methods for validating signed files may require random access to the signed files, which may be impractical or inefficient for some devices. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for trust propagation of signed files across devices.